Blue Marks, Red Marks
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: A bunch of fanpoems I wrote from the views of the Nerd Herd and other characters in HoN. Hope you like! The title "Blue Marks, Red Marks" is the title of a future poem.
1. Stevie Rae's Rant: Stevie Rae

_Redbird is my friend,_

_Red marks space my head,_

_Red blood on my lips,_

_What is it with red?_

_Red are my eyes_

_When reborn from the dead,_

_Red are my marks,_

_What is it with red?_

_Red is my ribbon,_

_Red-blonde are my curls_

_Why do I have red_

_And not sapphire swirls?_

_Red is the moon_

_In Nyx's grip, led_

_Through the black of the night_

_What is it with red?_

_My red blood ressurects him_

_In Neferet's stead_

_Red tattoos mark me different_

_What is it with red? _

_Red is my lust for_

_Human blood on my bed_

_Red marks me as Priestess_

_What is it with red?_


	2. Love Story: Aphrodite

_Love Story_

_(Aphrodite LaFont)_

_by Tabitha Lewis_

* * *

_Named for you, the pretty_

_I chose my future swiftly_

_I forgot the love story_

_I gave it all away_

_If I met Aphrodite,_

_I'd ask her so politely_

_If she'd forgive my transgression_

_In ruining her name._

_For I just took the "pretty"_

_I just took the "witty"_

_I forgot the love story_

_And threw my heart away_

_And her second name had tricked me_

_By saying she did gift me_

_By being oh-so-pretty_

_But I was a diva, insane._

_I won't say I won't be pretty_

_I won't say I won't be witty_

_But I hear Aphrodite's love story_

_And that's what I need to gain._


	3. Call to Water: Erin

__

Call to Water

(Erin Bates)

* * *

__

Waves, call to my twin

And flow from my power

Nyx, help me, my friends,

And my secret sister

Gentle rains, refresh life

And dutifully purify

The tainted grounds

Of the House of Night

Nearby streams, make me brave

And help me stay strong

In Kalona's stand

Where I don't belong

Water, I beseech you

Please, element, guide.

Come in to my circle,

And turn the tide.


	4. Two Paths: Zoey

_Two Paths_

_(Zoey Redbird)_

* * *

_Once, I read a poem_

_About roads, and a yellow wood_

_Now I think about the story._

_Did I take it as I should?_

_One history, two people_

_One history, two paths_

_The good and grace of Nyx's night,_

_The darkness hiding in the light_

_The people, cowering in fright_

_Of the real evil's wrath._

_The roads diverge in yellow wood_

_Our paths diverge in trust_

_Her history will fuel the fire_

_I wonder if mine must?_

_One abused and one neglected_

_One history, two paths_

_The good and grace of Nyx's night_

_The darkness hiding in the light_

_The elemental strength and might_

_Will write evil's epitaph _

_I took the road less traveled by_

_As to not be tempted_

_And lest more evil take our school _

_Let it be preempted_


	5. Blue Marks, Red Marks: Shaunee

Blue Marks, Red Marks

Shaunee Cole

* * *

See the world in black and white  
See from Twin to Twin  
See the similarities  
See my Nerd Herd grin.

See the flame and wave be friends  
See them be sisters, too  
I see past the mark on her head  
So really, why can't you?

Blue marks and red marks  
They're really the same  
Like fire and water,  
They're both in the game

Blue marks and red marks  
They're sisters, you see  
A difference in color  
Doesn't affect me

I see past the monster girl  
I see the Stevie Rae  
A part of Nyx's circle and  
A girl with much to say

See the vampyre be naïve  
See the roles reverse  
See me not be biased  
See Neferet's secret course

Blue marks and red marks  
Not different at heart  
Two of the same species  
Although different parts

Blue marks and red marks  
A controversy  
But flame versus water  
Doesn't affect me


	6. What They Don't Know: Neferet

What They Don't Know

Neferet

* * *

High Priestess  
Little girl  
She told me old stories  
And stroked my blue twirl

A mother  
My life  
I felt at home  
In the House of Night

Gaining power  
Getting older  
High Priestess died;  
I took over.

High Priestess  
Little girl  
Her head was empty  
Mine was a whirl

Without my mother  
Without my life  
I was tempted  
And thrown to strife

She tossed me up  
She threw me down  
She said I was from  
Underground

My sort of daughter  
Destroyed me  
I fell to white darkness  
And now I plea

I know the choice  
I know his wrath  
But without love  
What do I have?


End file.
